


Freckles, Moles and Teacup Stalls

by baeberiibungh



Series: Farmer's Market [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, everyone is human, general fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Stiles, Dean and Will share three adjoining stalls at the farmer’s market, where they sell their spouse made wares…





	

“Dean!” Stiles cried out at seeing the other man lugging two boxes in his hands. There was a big smile on his face.

“Hey Stiles, hold up, lemme just put these down. Hey man, wussup?” Dean asked of the man younger than him, with hair shorn short and wearing a plaid shirt over a graphic tee of wonder woman. Dean might be a teensy bit jealous of the tee because he had looked for one but couldn’t find the design Stiles wore. Figures. Derek must have made him that.

“Look, look, see what I got you,” Stiles rattled rather excited.

“Holy Shi.. is that a fucking … o my god this is awesome! Will, hey Will, come and look at this,” Dean hollered at the man setting up the stall next to him, a very serious normal looking man who was anything but. Will amble cheerfully to the other two and his brows went up immediately. Dean was holding an uncanny replica of a Delorean from the Back to the Future movies, scaled down drastically, with the perfectly shiny looking thrusters in the back. 

“This is a very good replica. My compliments to Derek,” Will told Stiles.

“Oh this was commissioned by Dean here. Apparently he finally showed the movies to Castiel and he now wants one of his own,” Stiles supplied.

Dean shook his head as he said, “He is obsessed with the movies now, making up theories as to how the movies could never work in a realistic world. He begged me to get something from the sets, but that is too pricy. I hope he likes this.”

“Still catching him up with the populars then? I have entirely given up trying to show Hannibal movies. He just reduces them to rubbish, and he is not even being intentional. Now when I want to see a mindless movie, I get accompanied by Winston,” Will said.

“I hear you man. Cas is like that with porn. I mean, every porn I won have become unintentional comedies due to his delightful commentary. Not that they don’t work the same in the after math,” Dean said with a salacious grin on his face and eyes twinkling. Will snorted at that.

Stiles said, “Derek has banned me from watching pornos for the moment.”

“What? Why?” Dean asked, aghast.

“Um, I may have started saying porno lines in the bedroom every time we got it on,” Stiles admitted sheepishly. 

Will asked with a curious gleam in his eyes, “How long did you do that?”

At first Stiles said nothing before needlessly leaning forward a bit and saying, “Two weeks.”

“Totally deserved punishment,” Dean declared immediately.

“I second that. Did you put on the campy music too?” Will asked.

“….I might have,” Stiles admitted.

“Dude. I think Derek is being generous,” Dean said, as he walked to his table and started pulling out the stuff.

Will nodded at that and headed to his stall. 

Stiles put the car on Dean’s table and went to his stall and started hauling the stuff out of his box.

Stiles sold carvings. Fragile little sculptures molded from wood, and fixtures that shone with patina even before the bulbs were put in. Decorative pieces and some steel work pieces that were a hit among the hipster crowd. Derek also took commissions and Stiles worked wonder as work of mouth advertisement because he told every customer about how great and awesome Derek is and how similar is his work. He had fans through the merit of Stiles that Derek possibly didn’t even know about.

Dean sold a wall of honey in small mason jars flavoured with dried flowers. Dean always set them so the sun fell through them and have customers ‘ooh’-ing and ‘aah’-ing over them. He also sold baked goods that Stiles was very good about taking a bag of at the end of the day for Derek and the assortment of friends who were hanging at his home that day. There were also few curios and other honey related things that Castiel made, like hair pins with fat little bumblebees on top, scarves with bee motifs and designs and bee themed lollies.

Will sold an assortment of things, eclectic in choice and much pricier than Derek’s or Castiel. There were vaguely terrifying anatomical drawings, handwritten recipe books, earthen sculpture and sacks of different coffee and teas. Will also did a little impromptu astrology, as in read their palms with aplomb and had people watch him open jawed while he demonstrated his amazing observational powers. Sometimes, Dean and Stiles had to rush over to help Will with an overzealous customer.

All three were popular. They sold good stuff and were pretty to look at, all three of them. Dean flirted with everyone, even Mr. Danube, an octogenarian. Stiles tried to flirt with everyone, even the Lisa’s teddy, Sheila’s (Another neighbor at the market) youngest daughter, while everyone tried to flirt with Will only for their attempts to fall flat in the face of his absolute disinterest. 

Anyway, all three sold well, and had repeat customers. They would take one break with Will providing excellent coffee that Hannibal made for the three and sent in a big thermos, Dean would provide the food, a side of honey always available and Stiles would contribute candy and chocolates that seemed to magically appear in his pockets every day. The chocolates were handmade and good enough to trade with Dean at end of the day. Five of those fat chocolate bullets brought Stiles a honey brownie. 

Unbeknownst to them, a group of ladies had taken to call them the trinity of hot men. They were more of the looking variety rather than buying variety. They visited each of the three stalls without fail and pinched cheeks and batted nearby asses that made all three men blush deep and dark. Their visit was taken as the official last call for the trio. The fact they were roaming was because the space has cleared enough to let them the space. The three let them have their fill, filled up their baskets back with whatever was left and went back to their lovers to tell in great detail in case of Stiles, just how much fun was had at the farmer’s market.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment please. kudos please. No beta though.


End file.
